


Scared

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You’d just started to settle into life on the road with your brother Tyler, and his friends Trent and Pete. Things between you and Pete were a little awkward to say the least. You weren’t quite sure what it was but you’d started to not like being left alone with him. Maybe you were starting to get feelings for him or you were just scared of getting hurt again, either way you just had to deal with it, right?





	Scared

“Hey, {Y/N},” smiled your brother walking over to you.

“Hey Ty, what can I do for my favourite brother?”

“I’m your only brother smart arse,” he chuckled. “But anyway, I need a favour.”

“As usual,” you chuckled, rolling your eyes. “What do you need this time?”

“A lift back to the hotel,” he said, smiling sweetly.

“What happened to your car?”

“It kinda went pop.”

You rolled your eyes at him. That was the second car in 6 months that mysteriously broke.

“Fine,” you sighed. “Go grab your stuff and meet me out the back.”

“Thanks sis, you’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Tyler hugged you quickly then started to walk away.

“Oh, the lads need a lift too,” he added before rushing away before you could answer.

“Oh fucking wonderful,” you thought to yourself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

About half an hour later you were waiting in the parking lot for your brother and his friends. You really didn’t want to be stuck in a car with Pete. There was something about him that just… scared you.

“Oi!” yelled Tyler.

“Hurry up, it’s cold,” you called back, popping open the trunk.

Tyler and Trent picked up their pace, leaving Pete to trudge up to the car at his own pace. You didn’t bother waiting for them to put their stuff in the car, you got into the car where it was warmer. Tyler got in next to you in the front, leaving Pete and Trent to get in the back. You started the car and turned the heat on, before pulling out of the parking lot, heading to the hotel.

“Thanks for the lift {Y/N},” said Trent.

“It’s fine. I should’ve known Ty would break another car soon enough,” you smile slightly.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, with just an odd smattering of chatter between your brother and Trent. Pete didn’t say anything the whole way, which you were actually grateful for.

You pulled up at the hotel and everyone got out. You went to get your bag from the trunk and found someone else’s hand already there. You looked up to find that the hand belonged to Pete. You quickly pulled your hand back.

“Why are you afraid of me?” Pete asked, almost to himself.

“I… I’m not,” you said, quickly grabbing your bag.

“Sure ya not,” he sighed. “Ya won’t even look at me.”

“I… It’s complicated,” you whispered as you turned away from him.

You threw Tyler the keys to lock the car and went inside the hotel, you needed to be on your own for a bit. You went up to your room to shower and change, and hopefully clear your head. Thoughts of Pete and what he had asked you, and the way he seemed so sad when he said it, rattled through your mind.

Eventually you were changed and decided you wanted a drink. You didn’t bother texting Tyler to see where he was because you knew he and Trent would already be down there. Making sure you had your key card, you headed down to the bar.

“{Y/N}!” called over Tyler as soon as you made it to the bar. “Over ‘ere sis.”

You smiled slightly and went over, noticing that Pete wasn’t there.

“Evening,” you nodded.

Trent immediately got up.

“JD and coke?” he asked.

“Oh, I’ll get it.”

“Don’t be silly. Sit down. My treat.”

“Um, thanks Trent.”

Trent went over to the bar leaving you with your brother. You slid into the booth next to your brother, your eyes glancing around the bar.

“You alright?” asked Tyler.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” you said, unconvincingly.

“Then why ya looking around?”

“Being nosey,“ you shrugged.

"Or looking for Dunne?”

You felt your whole body tense at the mention of his name.

“N-no. W-why would I be looking for him?”

“What’s going on with the two of ya? Ya barely talk to 'im anymore.”

“I don’t know. Ask him.”

You were thankful when Trent arrived back with your drink.

“Doubt we’ll be seeing much of Peter this evening,” said Trent as he set your glass in front of you. “Seems he’s found someone to occupy his attention.”

You glanced slightly to where Trent had pointed and saw Pete with a pretty, young, blonde girl at the bar. He had his arm around her shoulders as she seemed to be talking. You quickly looked away, picking up your glass.

“Another notch in his bedpost,” you muttered, taking a sip of your drink.

“Ha, ya sound like ya jealous there sis,” chuckled Tyler.

“Fuck off! I’m not jealous of some blonde bimbo.”

Trent and Tyler exchanged knowing looks, causing you to groan.

“I am not jealous of any girl that goes off with Dunne. He’ll only get what he wants and then disappear anyways.”

“Is that so?” came Pete’s voice from behind you, making you freeze up again. “That’s what ya think, huh?”

“I… um… I guess so,” you mumble. “Never seen you with the same girl twice, so…”

“Wow… Thanks,” said Pete. “Guess I’ll just back to her then.”

“Don’t worry,” you said finishing your drink. “I’m suddenly not in the mood to hang out. I think I’ll just head up to my room. Sorry Ty, Trent. I’ll see you in the morning.”

You stood up and made your way out of the bar, ignoring the shouts from your brother.

“Do ya always have to be such an arse to her?” spit Tyler at Pete. “Ya know she came out here with us to feel safe and cared about, and ya go and treat her like shit!”

“She fuckin’ started it…”

“No, you fuckin’ did the day she got out here! She fuckin’ needed all 3 of us, and all you have fuckin’ done is made her feel shit and parade all your damn bimbos around in front of her!”

“I think what Tyler’s trying to say,” said Trent, ever the voice of reason. “Is that {Y/N} needed you as a friend instead of another enemy… and she may possibly be jealous of all the attention these other lady friends of yours were getting.”

Pete stood open mouthed as he tried to let everything sink in.

“Shit!” he exclaimed and rushed out to try and catch up with you.

“Aaaaand he finally gets it. Dear God that boy is slow sometimes,” chuckled Trent.

“Ya think we did the right thin’?” asked Tyler, nervously.

“It’s about darn time those two figured things out between them.”

“I just hope he don’t make things worse….”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pete’s just about to rush upstairs when he spots you sitting on the front steps of the hotel. He slowly makes his way outside and, realising how cold it is, shrugs his jacket off and puts it over your shoulders. You jump slightly, but pull it round you, not paying attention to whose jacket it is.

“I know what you’re gonna say, Ty,” you sigh, thinking it’s your brother behind you. “I’ll apologise tomorrow.”

“It’s alright,” Pete says quietly. “It was my fault and… I needed to hear it.”

You turn your head and look up at him.

“Pete… I, um….”

“It’s alright,” he shrugs. “Mind if I join ya?”

“What about what ever her name is?”

“You’re more important,” he says sitting on the step next to you.

“No I’m not,” you mutter, turning back around.

“Ya are to me.”

“You’ve got a weird way of showing it.”

Pete sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I know… and I’m sorry. It’s just… Every time I think I’ve found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me, and I… I guess I don’t wanna be too happy around you in case you go away too.”

“You’re kinda stuck with me… I’m Tyler’s sister and, well, I’ve got nowhere else to go.”

Pete turned slightly to look at you.

“That’s not what I meant, {Y/N}. I mean… I’ve been trying to stop myself fallin’ for ya cause I don’t want ya to get scared or freaked out and run away again…”

“Y-you’ve been avoiding me so I’ll stay?”

Pete nodded

“I know, it’s a really fucked up way of doing it, but I know I couldn’t cope if ya disappeared… It’d destroy me, cause I’m already broken because of how I’ve treated ya.”

You couldn’t find the right words to say. You were stunned. Pete quickly wiped at his eyes and turned away from you.

“I… I know I’ve probably ruined everything, but I want you to know that it hasn’t worked… I’ve fallen for ya {Y/N}. I think I always knew that I couldn’t stop myself,” he sniffed, wiping at his eyes again. “Just… just don’t leave.”

“I… I won’t leave,” you whispered, sliding a little closer to him on the steps. “I’d never leave… Not when I had a reason to stay.”

Your hand shook as you nervously reached out to rest your hand on his.

“I know I’m broken… I know I’m a complete mess… But I-I wanna be your broken mess… If you still want me?”

Pete turned his hand and held yours in his and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer so your head rested on his shoulder. He softly kissed the top of your head and you knew you had your answer.


End file.
